


It was the meaning of everything.

by allgoodinthehood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I'm so sorry, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Maybe some smut later, SO, Smut, and it's 11 pm, and it's weird, fluff again, i thought of this through a weird generator, lashton yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allgoodinthehood/pseuds/allgoodinthehood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton need money. His dad owned a business. After lots off begging and pleading his dad finally agreed to let Ashton go door to door and attempt to sell his fathers latest greatest product. Ashton's dad thought that Ashton was irresponsible, which wasn't completely wrong. Ashton was easily distracted, but that's how he finally ended up talking to Luke Hemmings.</p><p>or the one were Ashton agrees to be Luke's date to a party and feelings get involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was the meaning of everything.

Ashton need money. His dad owned a business. After lots off begging and pleading his dad finally agreed to let Ashton go door to door and attempt to sell his fathers latest greatest product. Ashton's dad thought that Ashton was irresponsible, which wasn't completely wrong. Ashton was easily distracted, but that's how he finally ended up talking to Luke Hemmings.

"Have fun honey!" Ashton's mother cooed as Ashton stepped outside, it was freezing. He's 100% sure today will be the day he dies. He walked next door to Mrs. White and she gave him a smile and declined his product and he simply moved on to the next house. He did this until he wasn't sure where he was. He continued because so far he has made $50 dollars and he is supposed to make three times that. It wasn't until he was in the rich neighborhood he got worried, he knew where this was, it was a good 6 miles from where he lived and he's not sure how he walked that far without realizing. He decided that the next house he came across if the person didn't seem creepy he'd ask to use their phone.

Ashton walked up the long driveway of the huge brick house that he was sure could house his entire neighborhood and rang the doorbell. A few second later a boy with a messy blonde quiff answered the door, "are you the florist?" The boy asked, Ashton shook his head, "nope I'm a salesman." He replied, raising his briefcase. (It was empty, but no one really needs to know that minor detail.) "Oh I'm not buying, sorry." The boy said, preparing to close the door. "No, no, I um need to use a phone." Ashton quickly interjected, the boy raised an eyebrow, "don't you have your own?" He asked, Ashton shook his head, "I dropped it in the ocean last week." (Ashton was clumsy and it wasn't completely his fault, Michael played a big role in that.) "You can use the land line in my room," The stranger said and gestured inside, Ashton looked him up and down. "Oh I'm not a serial killer, my name is Luke." Ashton stepped inside, "I'm Ashton."

Luke's house was huge, there were maids scurrying around, dusting and mopping. "My parents are throwing some big party next week," Luke said, explaining about all the extra people. Apparently in the time it took to get inside and walk upstairs it had started snowing outside and the phone lines went dead. "Great, looks like I'll have to walk back home." Ashton said, grabbing his jacket from Luke's desk. "Wait are you crazy, you're going to freeze." Luke said, jumping in front of Ashton in an attempt to stop him from leaving. "Just stay until the phone lines are back up and then you can call for a ride." Luke explained, Ashton rolled his eyes and sat on Luke's bed, "what shall we do until then blondie?" He said, cocking his eyebrow.

Apparently Luke's idea of fun is to drink expensive beer and play would you rather. Not that Ashton was complaining. Luke was hot, he gave him free beer, and let him stay in his fancy house. What else could he ask for? "Would you rather always feel like you need to sneeze or have permanent cheeto dust on your fingers?" Ashton asked, "but that would get on everything, you could never pet a cat!" Luke cried out, "good I'm allergic to them anyways!" Ashton giggled. Luke put his hand over his heart, "I'm hurt, seriously, how could you have done this to me Ashton. I thought we were friends." Luke laughed. 

"Oh shit my parents party is a week away." Luke said, dragging his hands over his face, "Yeah, your point is?" Ashton asked, scooting closer to Luke, "the party is a week away and I don't have a date." Luke said, laying his head in Ashton's lap, "you could literally ask any girl and they'd say yes." Ashton said, laughing. "Yeah, too bad I don't like girls." Luke replied. Oh Luke likes guys. Oh Ashton is thinking about Luke doing things to him. Oh he's getting hard thinking about Luke doing things to him. Ashton squirms and Luke hits his head on the carpet, "Luke I'm so sorry!" Ashton shouts, "no, no, not everyone is okay with people being gay, I get it." Luke says quietly. "No that's not it! I'm like that- I mean I like- I'm- boys are great." Ashton needs to slap himself in the face. With a brick. "Oh really?" Luke asks him, a huge smile on his face. "Yeah, if you want I could be your date to the party." Ashton suggested quietly, Luke looked at him with big blue eyes, "okay." Luke said, "okay." Ashton replied, "don't you dare quote The Fault in our Stars, I will fucking cry."

The phone lines came up early the next day. Ashton and Luke exchanged phone numbers and promised they'd meet up the following day to discuss the party. (They would meet at school but Luke goes to some fancy private school.)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A TWO PARTER BTW. UM LASHTON IS CUTE. OK BYE.


End file.
